The Lala Tapes
The Lala Tapes were a set of tapes recorded during conversations between the cosmic being Lala and representatives of the Fickolean government, whom at points consisted of Muchos Carl and Grandad Peterson, in which Lala disclosed information about the cosmic landscape, cosmic hierarchy and the nature of the 'Force of the Universe', in exchange for diplomatic immunity. Context Between 2012 and 2014 (Mt), the cosmic being Lala created and oversaw the growth of a drug empire across the Kalooki Corner, outside the Pezno and Beezle Corner, producing and selling Quarabixium, a balaxloid drug of her own recipe and design. In order to combat the rise in these drug sales and Lala's accession to a virtually omnipotent authority over nearby planets and lands, a number of sovereignties, including the Republic of Prey, and Gazmanar of Kalak, made a deal with the High Power Council to act as operatives for them and report to them, in exchange for them dealing with Lala's drug business. Subsequently, a deal was reached, and the High Power Council sought to make Lala's drug empire illegal, and make Quarabixium a controlled substance. The HPC had already had concerns over the availability of Quarabixium, which in large quantities could imbue given cosmic beings with dangerous and unregulated amounts of power. Failing to convince Lala, the HPC made a deal with the Interstellar Community of the Pezno and Beezle Corners of the KC to control quarabixium as a substance and to arrest Lala. Most planets, including Ficko and Crash, Lala's previous residence, accepted this deal. When Lala returned to the Pezno Corner, he was arrested by the cosmic being and former bodyguard of the President of Ficko, Gadylin. He was then held for 3 days in the Citadel, a cosmic prison operated by the High Power Council, before being offered diplomatic immunity and citizenship in Ficko in exchange for information regarding cosmology and cosmic forces, hierarchies, beings and powers. Lala then agreed to this deal. Results Since the deal and the recording of the conversations, Lala has lived permanently in Ficko, and has been cleared of all charges by the Interstellar Community, apart from in select planets from which he is barred from travel, such as Planet Banana and Planet God. He has also raised a family of four children and married her wife, Comet, in Ficko, as well as having visited Crash since then. Lala has also signed a number of defence contracts agreeing to aid the Fickolean and Crashian militaries should a serious conflict arise. She has declared her protection over Ficko, and has met numerous times with Fickolean president Drankli Panda to discuss defence, an active role in science, his role as a cultural icon and actor, and cosmic information. Contents of the Tapes The contents of the Lala Tapes primarily concerned information about the operations and purpose of the High Power Council and its members, as well as the scope and scale of their power and of the power of their individual members. Lala has also suggested that she has disclosed a great deal of information about the inter-personal relationships within the HPC so as to provide information on how united they are as a front.' Furthermore, Lala answered numerous questions on the purpose and existence of cosmic materials such as 'Infinity Iron' and 'lalarium'. Lala also spoke of The Citadel, including his time there, and its significance, and of the effectiveness of Fickolean bombs on cosmic beings and beings of immense strength such as herself and Infinity Bear. As of 2017 (Mt) more than half of the tapes were made public, with permission from Lala, and can now be accessed online and in public libraries for the public to hear. As well as this, all information released publicly was first disclosed with the Interstellar community between 2015-2016 (Mt) and other planetary leaders.